The Journal
by bellasera
Summary: Christine receives a diary for her birthday and uses it to record the ordinary and extraordinary events in her life.
1. Chapter 1

August 20, 1852

Dear Journal

I have received you for a birthday present, but I think it is for a double reason. Papa says this way I can keep memories of all the places we visit and perform. I think he also means for me to practice my spelling, handwriting, and grammar without him nagging me about my lessons. So I will try to make him happy and use this journal to do those things.

My name is Christine Marie Daae. I was born August 20, 1843 in Vaxjo Smaland. I am 9 years old today! My papa and I are in France now. Papa is a great violinist! He is the best musician ever! He teaches lessons to the rich people's children and plays concerts for them too. Sometimes I get to sing, but not often. Cause Papa says little girls need not stay up so late. But I am 9 now! Plus dear journal, Papa doesn't know that sometimes I sneak out of bed and watch from the servants entry. Betsy the maid saw me once. She didn't punish me but did sneak me a piece of fruit tart. Sometimes it is fun to be bad.

Happy Birthday to me!

Christine

P.S. After this entry I will call you Lotte after my favorite story! I like that so much more than silly Dear Journal.

August 24, 1852

Dear Lotte,

It has been so hot lately! I was small when we left Sweden, Mama died when I was four. But I remember the cold! I wish we had some here. Even near the sea as we are, summer seems to want to roast us like one of Cook's dinners!

Speaking of dinner- I got to go on a picnic today! Professer Valarus said it was too hot to eat indoors and we should all go picnic at the seaside. So off we went-Proffserr and Madame Valerrus, Monsieur and Madame Granville and their two children, Papa, and me. (The Granvilles are cousins of Madame V.)

There was more wind at the beach than the house. We had to way down the edges of the blanket so it wouldn't blow everywhere. We ate cheese and bread and pickles and some of the best berries. The grownups said we could run and play as long as we stayed where they could see us.

Sand makes it hard to run fast. But at least it is softer when you fall down. I am a clumsy girl Lotte!

Hopefully we will go the beach again tomorrow. It is easier to forget that it is hot when you are having fun.

Love,

Christine

Author's Note: Please forgive the deliberate mistakes in spelling/grammar. Having taught for many years, I know the writing techniques of nine year olds are not quite up to publishing standards, but it allows for some realism (hopefully). As the story progresses so shall her writing skills. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	2. Chapter 2

August 28, 1852

Oh Lotte!

What adventures I have had! Everyday this week we would spend time at the seashore. It is the only place to cool off from the horrible heat! What fun to splash in the water-not to deep Papa always reminds me! And Isabelle and Jean-paul and me have found so many pretty shells. I have a tresure box full of them.

But Lotte! I have not told you the best part! I made a new friend! He is a hero who came to my rescue! I told you the wind at the seashore blows much more than in by the house. I had my hair tied up with my pretty red scarf. If I didn't it would be so very hard to see with all my hair everywhere! I was splshing in the water when the wind yanked the scarf right off my head!

I tryed to grab it but the wind tossed it so high above my head Lotte and then whoosh! It went out, way out in the water. I was about to chase it when Papa's loud shout stopped me. (I don't swim Lotte) So I stood there and cried and watched my scarf floating farther out. It was my favorite scarf! Papa gave it to me for Christmas last year. It was so cheery and bright! And now it was gone.

I started to walk back to the grownups and the picnic when Isabelle tugged me hard. I turned around and she pointed and yelled Look!

I did look Lotte. There was a boy swimming towards my scarf. He was a good swimmer Lotte. The big waves didn't seem to bother him at all! He grabbed my scarf and then turned towards the shore. It was so quick how he swam to us and then he was walking to me and Isabelle. Lotte he was soaked to the skin but he smiled and asked who had lost the scarf.

I couldn't help smiling and reaching so fast. Oh I guess it is yours mademoiselle? He asked.

Yes it is. Thank you thank you thank you. (I think I said thank you a hundred times Lotte!)

Then Papa walked up and asked what was going on so I had to tell him that this brave boy had rescued my scarf from the sea! Papa asked him his name. That's when I learned that royalty had rescued my scarf….well not a prince (they only seem to rescue damsels from ugly monsters and dragons) but a real vicomte! So Papa made me curtsy to Raoul (that's his name) and then sent me back to the picnic and told Raoul he would walk with him back to his family so they would know what happened. I hope he didn't get in trouble.

Well Lotte all the adventure has tired me out. I shall write more with my next adventure.

Christine


End file.
